Perpetual Pause
by captain almond
Summary: "Forever is a long time, and time has a way of changing things." Those changes aren't always for the better. Grandidierite grows wary of forever, and some days, they wish that somebody could free them from time.


_1._

_Six times, this planet has been visited by meteors. Six times it was broken, and it gave birth to six moons, leaving it an emaciated shadow of its former self. When there was nothing left of the land but a single beach, all life fled to the ocean, and on that beach, life suited to the sparse environment appeared._

_Some creatures who had flourished when the moon was still one were too slow in their escape and sunk into the seas. They were eaten by tiny creatures on the ocean's floor, turned to inanimate objects, crystalized over the ages, and again, they were thrown back up upon the beach._

_That is, us._

Gems.

* * *

Not all is revealed through one perspective of the story. There are more than Gems, the Admirabilis, the Moon People. Once, very long ago, there was a race…

* * *

_2._

_On this planet, there once lived animals called humans. Until this planet was broken five times, they persevered and lived on the land. However, once it broke a sixth time, they entered the seas. _

_It's said that there, they split into three parts._

_Spirit. Flesh. Bone._

_The Admirabilis are said to be of Flesh. They inherited the ability to expand and pass down their knowledge through repeated generations._

_The Bone made a contract with other living creatures, and having gained the ability to live through ages, they returned to the land. _

_The Spirit is said to be wandering, attempting to regain its Flesh and Bone in order to be reborn now that it has acquired a fresh new world. _

* * *

Would putting back the missing pieces together make one human again?

* * *

Death is inevitable. Despite the advanced technology humans have built, with all the machinery and research done, it was simply unattainable to live forever. But with death, comes a new beginning. An afterlife, a paradise, nothingness.

I believed I didn't have to worry about that. See, I had everything I wanted. A loving family. Two parents that scolded and spoiled me in equal measures. An older brother who hung out with me in my lowest moments. A toddling younger sister that looked up to us, and I doted on. A new job that could pay for food on the table and enough to buy gifts for family. Technology to prolong life, as well as pray for those who leave.

I thought everything was going so well but why -

"-? What's happening?" Marie asks with curiosity and naivety.

A siren blares in the distance. There are screams and sobs outside that I can faintly hear. My arms are around my younger sister, my face hidden behind the crown of her head. Our television is on.

_"Please stay calm, vacate your premises and head towards the nearest bomb shelter immediately."_

Mom and Dad aren't back yet. Daniel went out with friends. I have to wait but wouldn't I be endangering myself and Marie? Would Mom and Dad head towards the bomb shelter? Would Daniel see the news and head there too? Or would they come back home, and see that I'm gone and then the meteor will hit -

I don't know what to do. This is the sixth meteor to hit the Earth in history, and yet… I don't think anyone could have imagined this.

Because the meteor is predicted to bring the end.

Hahahah… Is there even a use of evacuating, to putting a pathetic wooden table over my head as if it alone will protect me from the apocalypse? If the meteor is going to destroy everything we know, then what's the point? Humanity won't survive. Humanity will be erased.

I don't want to die.

I don't…

I-

* * *

_A large meteor strikes the Earth. Dirt and rock explodes from within and the Earth breaks apart._

_Six times the Earth was hit, and it broke into six moons. _

_All that is left is a single beach._

* * *

I wake up to voices and a grainy ground beneath me. I try to move my body but it feels like I'm a rock, unmovable and inflexible. Close to me, there are sounds of waves crashing onto the shore along with slight footfalls.

"Kongo-sensei, ̷lo̶o̴k̶ ̶I ̴f̷o̶u̴n̵d̷ ̵an̶o̴t̵her̴ ̵o̴n̵e̷ ̷o̵f̶ ̴us̴!̵ ̴D̶o ̶y̵o̷u ̶th̴i̷n̵k̷ ̵t̵h̷e̵y̵'̷l̵l̵ ̵l̴i̵k̴e̷ ̵us̷? ̷T̵h̴e̴y̵'̴r̴e̶ ̷s̵o ̷p̷r̶e̵t̴ty̵!̶ ̵Oo̴h̶,̷ I̵ ̵c̷a̷n'̴t̵ w̵a̶i̵t̵ ̷t̴o see̶ ̶h̶o̷w̵ ̷t̵h̵e̵y̷'ll lo̴ok̷ ̴li̴k̶e̵.̵ T̵h̶e̷y̷'̴ll̷ b̴e̴ ̵my ̶p̵re̴ciou̶s̷ l̴it̴t̵l̷e̷ ̶s̷ib̶li̷n̶g̷!̴"

Who? What are they saying? I jerk at the sound of the unknown voice. I- I can't see anything. Why is it so dark?! Attempting to talk unleashes an unpleasant screech, like two rocks grating together.

"̷H̶ey,̵ ̷h̴e̵y̵,̵ ̵d̴o̴n̶'̷t ̶wo̵r̷r̶y!̴ ̷We̵'̷ll̴ ̷h̶el̷p̶ ̶y̵o̴u̶!̷"̵

I don't understand what's going on. I-I'm pretty sure that I… ? I died. And I was with… who was I with?

"Sensei,̷ ̵w̷h̷a̷t̷ wi̴l̵l̴ ̵t̴h̶i̵s̶ ̴o̶n̵e̷ ̷be̴ c̶all̶e̴d̴?"̴

What was my name?

"̷T̷h̷i̵s̴ ̷o̵ne̶ ̷i̵s̶ ̶o̴f̴ ̴a̵ ̶rar̴e̷ ̴m̵i̷n̵era̶l, w̵i̷t̶h̵ ̵a̷ ̶mi̷x̵t̵u̶r̷e̶ ̷o̷f̷ ̷c̴h̷lo̶r̴ap̶a̶t̶i̶t̶e̵,̴ ̵m̷o̵n̷a̵z̴i̴t̴e̴, ̴a̶n̶d̷ z̶i̶r̷c̴o̶n̶.̴ ̴Th̷e̵ir \name ̶c̶an̵ ̷be̴ Grandidierite.̵"̵

My name is Grandidierite?

Grandidierite.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

uh well this popped out. it's kind of proofread but may still be very cringey

there might be a plot hole of why they didn't see the meteor beforehand with such advanced technology and my answer to that is : the meteor was too big and no matter what, humanity will be destroyed either way

please leave a like, subs-

please comment! constructive criticism is appreciated xD

also this chapter is supposed to be kind of disjointed so i hope you can make sense of what's going on! and ooh what happened to her memories?

dsakfldsjaflskd sorry


End file.
